


Asymmetrical

by SelenaTerna



Series: Time Petals Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, The Doctor is a goof, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/pseuds/SelenaTerna
Summary: The Doctor is not jealous. Very, very not jealous.





	Asymmetrical

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is my response to this week's TPP drabbles prompts 'wonky eye' and 'fingers' on Tumblr. It's just a silly little bit of nothing, no real plot, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

“You can’t be serious!”

Rose frowned in confusion. “About what?”

“About that…that _turnip_ being your escort to the ball!” The Doctor snapped. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Rose demanded. “He’s nice and he’s handsome and a duke and you’re sitting with the queen anyway. What’s it matter?”

The Doctor scowled. “I don’t trust him. And he’s not remotely good enough to be seen in your company. And...and he has a wonky eye!”

She stared at him. “He has a _what?”_

“A wonky eye, Rose! A _wonky eye!_ You don’t want to be seen with someone who has a wonky eye, do you? You deserve symmetry! And loveliness! And… great hair!”

“You’re _jealous_!” She exclaimed, staring at him incredulously. “You’re actually jealous, even though taking locals to the ball was _your_ idea in the first place!”

The Doctor sniffed. “I’m not _jealous_ , Rose- I’m a Time Lord, hardly going to be jealous of some _wonky eyed_ count from the outer Blue Galaxy, am I?”

“He’s a duke.”

“Whatever.” The Doctor waved his hand dismissively. “Point stands. I’m not jealous.”

“You so are!” Rose rolled her eyes.

“Am not! I’m very, _very_ not jealous!”

“Great. Then you won’t mind when he comes to pick me up, then. I’m going to go and get ready.” 

And with that, Rose flounced off to her room, hiding the grin that was fighting to emerge.

“Well...well, _fine_ then! But just you remember, Rose Tyler, you’re signing yourself up for an evening of asymmetrical frustration!” He called after her. 

Stomping towards his own room, he paused. "“And I’ll bet his hair isn’t as fluffy as mine!”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, if you have any questions or comments, I'm at countessselena.tumblr.com.


End file.
